


Human

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Just something in my head, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: Just something in my head, that has been rolling around. I will give more explicit details in the next chapter(which will be more of bullet points anyways)Enjoy what I have, tell me what you think.5/16/2019: I made some edits, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments on what you think, or if you wanna series of this!

The first moment he saw her, his body shook.

What was she? A temptress? Seeking out things he lost? Or was she a phantom, reclaiming the things that were lost to her. 

Or was she a fantasy? A delusion torn from deep within his mind to make him question his already slipping mental state, but her sliding figure all but flew through the horde of Hell in front of him. Zips of light, wisps of air cut through them. Not enough to fully kill that in front of her, only enough for her to slide past.

_What a_ _sight for sore_ _eyes._ His mind praised as he walked closer to the battlefield. He drank her in, all of her. How her body bounced with her moves, twisting and twirling like some sort of possessed ballerina as she dodged attacks left and right. But something wasn’t right with her, her form was much different than what he had remembered. Far less full, hair far longer than what she had said she liked. And her face, something was wrong. Her eyes weren’t as large as they were when he had last saw her, her lips weren’t as plump, everything was wrong with her. But the feeling he had toward her was still there, the longing that he had shut down for years crept up on him so badly.

He called to Shadow, causing him to retreat. Griffon continued to attack the demons around her, laughing and belittling some of the opponents around her. Barely noticing her presence, until he noticed V not moving.

**“Hey, V! Pay attention!** ” Griffon all but barked at him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t help it, he was transfixed with how she moved.

_ “Parisa..” _


	2. Chapter 2

His legs slowly walked toward her. He never knew his heart could beat so fast as he studied her features again. The dark hair that bobbed with each step she took, her cream colored skin was such a contrast. Her lips, always in a pout and rosy red, but her features always had such an elegance about them that he could never understand. But it was all wrong still, what had happened to her?

His grip tightened on his cane as Griffon whistled, perching himself on top of a light post that was nearby.

“ **Man, what a looker!** ” V’s nose flared and jealousy grew within him, and just as he was going to snap at the damned bird, his heart stopped. The amber eyes she had, were trained onto him. The same amber that he saw as a teenager on the streets, being taken to her home to be kept safe from the cold and damp streets of the city.

He had cursed Arkham when he was younger, arguing with him that Angels had not existed, only the damned did. But he had suppressed her image, his thoughts of her wouldn’t have helped him on his search of power.

But that's what she was. An Angel on the streets of Red Grave City. An Angel that had fallen, and was trying to make up for all of her mistakes.

Until she met him.

But before he knew it, he was being pushed against something hard, a wall perhaps? Her lips, soft and smooth were against his, her arms wrapped around his neck. She was pressing herself into him, and he could do nothing but to indulge himself into her. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, and gently tugged on it. He wished he could have more strength to pick her up and reverse their positions. His heart thudded hard in his chest, and he wondered why. He tilted her head up, he needed more of her. But he had to pull back, confusion was written on his face as she placed open mouth kisses on his cheek, and over his mouth.

 _"Parisa, I don't understand..."_  He began, only for her to shush him, simple whispering. 

_"_ _We don't have the time to say what's happened. For now, let us just have this."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't played the game, spoilers are ahead.

 

His body trembled at the slightest touch from her sharp nails, it was not out of fear, but out of longing. His mouth began to feel dry, almost like it was full of cotton as her mouth stopped kissing his lips, and took to a sensitive area on his neck. She was the only force on earth that could make him weak-kneed, an Angel with a Devils appetite will do that to a man.

_ “You’re shivering, my love.”  _ His mind raced, how did she know it was him? He looked nothing like himself since he was a split being now. 

_ Of course, she knows...Angels can see rather easily. I suppose I am now no exception.  _ He inwardly mused but lowered his hand from her body. It had been twenty-six years, he was not sure how to feel about the sudden reappearance of someone he thought was his beloved. Unsure if there were alternative motives.

_ “I am..unwell.”  _ He pulled himself away from her, trying not to feel satisfied with her look of confusion.  _ “I have noticed, you look different.”  _ She commented, crossing her arms over chest.  _ “And I could say the same about you.”  _ His eyes narrowed, gripping his cane a bit more as she had a look of being taken aback.

She was silent, and it somehow annoyed him further that she wasn’t talking. But he was also doing the same to her. She had to admit, she missed his old form, but this one also suited him rather nicely.

_ “You know that if a vessel of mine dies, I must take another.”  _ She tried to make it sound casual, pacing a bit as she looked at him.  _ “It is simple enough, yes?”  _ He glared at her, his jaw clenching as he continued to stare.    
_ “I am supposing you want to know what happened to the body you loved so much?”  _ She teased, coming close to him again and grazing his cheek with her fingers. He stepped back from her, and she was not surprised by his reaction. That was the Vergil she knew, getting temperamental over everything that wasn’t in perfect. 

_ “And what exactly happened to you?” _


End file.
